shelter reflexions
by Gev49
Summary: On ne quitte pas une histoire si facilement... On sait ce qu'il en est de Zack. Mais qu'en a t'il été de Shaun ?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPITRE 1

J'ai peur. J'ai incroyablement peur.

Mon nom est Shaun et je suis à l'université de Californie, depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Ma vie est ordinaire et je pense bien qu'elle n'intéressera personne. Pas de quoi écrire un roman. Pourtant, j'adore écrire. Mettre des mots sur les pensées qui m'agitent, les coucher sur "papier", me font un bien fou.

Comme le surf. Une évasion. Se vider la tête. La fac est trop loin de la mer. J'ai moins le temps et moins l'envie. Alors, à défaut de surfer, j'écris.

J'ai tout à dire, tout à inscrire. tout à expliquer.

Ma petite amie s'appelle Lana. Elle est cool. Le genre de copine qui ne te prend pas la tête. Exactement ce qu'il me faut. Notre relation est tranquille. On partage les mêmes cours, on bosse ensemble le soir et le week-end, on discute, on sort au cinéma ou dans les musées. Elle est curieuse de tout.

Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que l'on sort ensemble. Et comme on est sur la même longueur d'ondes, notre couple a quelque chose de calme, d'apaisé. Tout ce qu'il me faut. Un couple ordinaire, quoi.

Mais, je sens que cela ne va pas durer...

Ce n'est pas elle qui pose problème, c'est moi : Cela fait déjà quelques temps qu'elle me tend la perche. Démonstration type : la semaine dernière, un soir de semaine.

Comme quasi tous les soirs, je la retrouve chez elle, après être passé chez moi pour me pauser.

Je frappe trois petits coups à sa porte. Ce n'est pas parce l'on sort ensemble, que je dois me croire chez moi. C'est sa co-locataire qui m'ouvre. Et comme à chaque fois que c'est le cas, j'en suis imperceptiblement soulagé.

\- Salut Shaun, entre.

\- Salut.

Petite grimace d'excuse. Je pense qu'elle sature un peu de me voir si souvent. J'entend Lana qui me crie, depuis sa chambre :

\- J'arrive ; Viens.

Je sais où est sa chambre. Evidemment. Elle est en train de finir d'enfiler un bas de jogging.

\- Ça te dire de courir avec moi ?

\- Bien sûr ! Mais, faut que je repasse chez moi. Tu aurais du le dire.

Je me demande si ce n'est pas prémédité de sa part. Petite maline...

Nous voilà chez moi. C'est moi qui doit me changer. Une fois la porte ouverte à clé, je lui propose un verre d'eau.

\- Oui, cool.

Elle ouvre la porte du placard, prend un verre. Fait couler l'eau dedans et se retourne pour me rejoindre dans la chambre.

J'ai juste mon boxer. Mon jean est au sol et mon tee shirt sur mon lit. _Pas assez rapide, petit gars..._

Je me retourne vers elle.

"Elle me dévisage" n'est pas la bonne expression. Car c'est bien la seule partie de mon corps qu'elle ne regarde pas.

\- Waouh... !.

Elle s'avance vers moi tout sourire. Pose son verre sur le rebord de mon bureau. Mon estomac se serre. Tandis qu'elle s'approche de moi. Mais, contrairement à toute attente. Elle prend mon visage entre ses mains. Me regarde intensément et m'embrasse avec douceur.

Son baiser est chaud et tendre. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse aller à cette sensualité. Je répond en fouillant sa bouche de ma langue, et la serre davantage contre mon torse nu. Ses mains quittent mon visage et descendent caresser mon dos. Je sens ses ongles pénétrer dans ma chair. Ses caresses alternent douceur et passion. Je l'étreint plus encore. Encouragée, elle glisse une main aventureuse plus bas, vers mes fesses.

Je m'écarte doucement. Je reprend mon souffle et dépose un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Attend ! je lui murmure, en ne quittant pas ses yeux du regard.

\- Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? S'inquiète t'elle.

\- Si. Bien sûr que si, mais je ne veux pas précipiter les choses. _Mensonge_.

Petit rire, dans un souffle :

\- Quoi ? Précipiter ? s'étonne t'elle.

Je veux lui expliquer, ne pas l'alarmer, ne pas semer le doute.

\- Ecoute ! Pas comme ça. Pas tout de suite. Pas maintenant.

Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir faire cela chez moi. Mais, je me garderais bien de le lui dire.

\- Tu... Tu l'as déjà fait ?

Silence, Je relève la tête que j'avais baissée. Presque honteux de moi.

\- ... Non.

\- Shaun. Tu es si doux, si beau. Ecoute... Je ne te force pas.

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau. Tout légèrement. Puis soupire :

\- J'ai l'impression d'être...

Ses yeux regarde partout. Lana secoue la tête, à la recherche du mot juste.

\- Tu me plais ! Tu me plais comme aucune autre fille ne l'a jamais fait !

Je veux la rassurer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que cela vient d'elle. Ses caresses sont pour moi, douces et fades à la fois.

\- Non, non. Sourit-elle et explique :

\- Je pensais plutôt à ... dévergondée...

\- Ça vaut bien le coup d'être en littérature...

Je me moque, soulagé.

\- Ecoute. Habille-toi vite. Sinon je te dévore tout cru. me rassure t'elle, en me caressant mon bras.

\- Oui, habille-toi vite. Insiste t'elle.

Elle écarte ses mains de moi, et recule. Elle reprend son verre.

\- Merci...

J'ai pitié de moi. Et tente de mettre ma tenue de sport au plus vite. Pantalon d'abord, puis tee-shirt. L'action refoule les pensées.

\- On y va ? je demande, avec un piètre sourire.

\- Eh ! Shaun ! Il n'y a pas de problème.

Bisous de consolation.

Nous voilà partis courir. Côte à côte. En harmonie. J'adapte ma course à son rythme. Partager l'instant, l'effort. Ensemble.

C'est cela qui est bon. Avec elle.

On finit notre jogging devant sa porte. Un long et tendre baiser. Tout est pardonné. Je la quitte et retourne à ma solitude et à mes inquiétudes.

Ce soir-là était les prémices d'une vérité qui tente de s'infiltrer en moi. Refoulée, depuis trop longtemps déjà.

Je ne veux pas, ne peux pas penser à ce que Lana ressent. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, d'ailleurs. Trop préoccupé par mes propres tourments. Cela fait trop longtemps que cela dure. Mais cette relation avec Lana est douce et amère. Pas une erreur, non. Mais, une tromperie. Je lui mens et plus encore, je me mens à moi-même.

J'ai peur. J'ai terriblement peur...

Je crois que je suis gay.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 2

Je l'ai fait ! J'ai couché avec Lana. Non. Je dois lui rendre justice. Nous avons fait l'amour. Elle m'a fait l'amour. C'était incroyablement doux et sensuel...

Mon corps, mais plus encore mon âme, se remémore chacun de ces instants sucrés...

Faire l'amour avec une femme a été doux. Waouh ! Qu'est-ce que cela doit être... ? Qui plus est, lorsque c'est ton âme sœur, ton compagnon de route, de ta vie. Oui. Je demande à voir.

La sonnerie du cours retentit. Comme tous les autres élèves autour de moi, je m'empresse de ramasser mes cours dans mon sac. Comme si le temps nous était compté ! Ouf, cette heure de cours n'en finissait pas.

\- Tu as prévu quoi pour samedi soir ? me demande Lana en marchant à reculons devant moi.

\- Rien de plus. Pourquoi ?

\- Je nous concocterais bien une soirée en amoureux. Romantique à souhait. - . Avec la nuit qui va avec.

Je baisse les yeux vers elle, surpris. Mais ne dis rien. Je la dévisage et peux lire, sur son beau visage, une lueur mutine dans les yeux et un sourire de plaisir anticipé. Elle est si belle et si intelligente. Je l'aime. A ma façon.

\- Ma foi, si tu insistes.

Il faut bien plaisanter.

Je prend ce doux visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse tendrement. Puis en secouant la tête, lui murmure à l'oreille :

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de mériter quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Alors profites-en bien !

Sur la pointe des pieds, elle dépose un léger et bref baiser sur ma joue.

La semaine n'en finissait pas et est passée trop vite à la fois. Le cœur un peu serré. A chaque jour qui passait, chaque instant. Oppressant. Et les pensées qui se bousculent.

Ce sera ma première fois. Comment les autres ont-ils fait ? Comment vais-je gérer cela ? Et elle, Lana ? N'en n'attend t'elle pas trop de moi ? Rester calme et laissons venir. c'est un peu ma devise. De toute façon, les dès sont jetés. Je me vois mal revenir en arrière. J'aurais l'air de quoi. Et puis, il faut bien une première fois à tout...

Nous voici dans son appartement. Je me suis habillé du mieux que j'ai pu. Sans enfiler un costume, que, de toute façon, je n'ai pas, j'ai fait des efforts vestimentaires : jean noir et chemise blanche. La classe, quoi. Tout moi. Je frappe à la porte et voilà qu'elle ouvre. Toute belle, comme est l'est déjà. Mais plus encore, parée d'une robe noire, qui laisse entrevoir un superbe décolleté et de la dentelle à ses manches qui recouvrent ses bras. Elle a laissé ses cheveux longs détachés. Ceux-ci viennent lui caresser ses épaules et voiler un peu son visage.

Je prend son visage entre mes mains et l'embrasse longuement, langoureusement.

\- Tu es magnifique.

\- Merci. Sourit-elle. Tu n'es pas mal non plus. Entre !

Elle a mis la table et les deux couverts me laissent envisager un diner romantique. Une musique douce de fond parfait l'ensemble.

\- Comme tu peux voir, nous sommes seuls. Pour toute la soirée et la nuit. Assied-toi.

Je m'exécute.

Notre repas s'écoule sereinement sans attente, ni à priori . A l'image de notre couple. Mais vient le temps du dessert. Je débarrasse la table et mets tout dans l'évier.

\- Laisse. J'ai d'autres projets pour toi.

Elle vient me chercher dans la cuisine et me prend la main. Je sais où nous allons. L'appréhension me gagne. Ne pas trop réfléchir.

Elle ferme la porte de sa chambre derrière moi. Et s'appuie un instant le long de celle-ci. Je n'ai pas pensé une seconde à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir, tout à mes états d'âme. Cela n'est peut-être pas si facile pour elle aussi.

Elle me sourit . J'ai honte et tant de tendresse pour elle.

Elle s'approche lentement de moi. Je suis comme statufié. Elle s'arrête si près de mon torse que sa poitrine vient frôler le tissu de ma chemise et sa bouche s'offre à moi avec évidence.

Alors mes sens d'homme s'éveillent et je lâche prise. Dans un léger soupir d'apaisement et de désir naissant, je viens cueillir un baiser. Puis un autre. Mais, Lana devient gourmande et m'enlace avec impétuosité. Je la serre dans mes bras et nos langues se rencontrent. Lana glisse ses mains sous ma chemise. Je lève les bras afin que celle-ci ne soit plus une entrave. Le tissu échoue sur le sol dans un léger bruissement. Ses caresses sont chaudes.

A mon tour, je parcours son dos et pose une main sur ses fesses ; tandis que l'autre, tout naturellement, vient faire glisser sa fermeture éclair de sa robe. Le velours sombre tombe à ses pieds. La voici, seulement parée de sa lingerie féminine. Contraste de dentelle noire sur sa peau claire.

Aucun mot ne vient troubler l'instant. Elle se détache de moi. Le temps de quitter le cercle de sa robe et ôte ses chaussures à talons, dans un mouvement de pieds. Elle dégrafe seule son soutien gorge, puis fait glisser sa culotte, en ne me quittant pas du regard. Spectateur à bout de souffle. Lana est belle, Plus belle encore dans sa nudité toute féminine. Mon désir est là et évident. Mais, avant que j'ai eu le temps d'entamer un geste, c'est elle qui vient défaire ma ceinture et faire lâcher mon jean.

Tandis qu'elle s'allonge sur le lit, offerte, je quitte mes derniers vêtements et m'allonge à ses cotés. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mais mon corps ne faiblit pas. Sûr à l'instant de savoir ce qu'il désire.

Nous voici l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Les caresses sont tendres et douces et attisent nos désirs. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse emporter par cette sensualité. Nos mains parcourent le corps de l'autre tandis que nos bouches n'en finissent plus de se rencontrer, avide l'une de l'autre. Tendrement, mais avec fermeté, elle appuie sa main sur mon cœur, déjà chaviré, et me fait basculer sur le dos. Elle se détourne de moi, le temps de prendre un petit sachet dans son tiroir et déchire l'étui du préservatif. Je la laisse faire. Je lui laisse tout faire. Victime consentante de son charme. Tandis qu'elle s'allonge sur moi. Sa légèreté ne m'effraie pas. Sa chaleur et la douceur de sa peau sont un régal. Mes mains prennent possession de ses fesses pour la coller plus près de moi encore. Mais déjà sa bouche quitte la mienne et vient parcourir et explorer mon corps plus bas. Mes doigts suivent la courbure de son dos, tandis qu'elle dépose des baisers léchés sur mon torse. Je me cambre un peu plus, dans un gémissement que je ne peux retenir, alors qu'elle prend possession de mon sexe.

Soudain, elle cesse ce délice. J'ouvre alors les yeux pour voir cette femme se placer à califourchon au dessus de moi. Ses cuisses enserrent mes hanches. De sa main chaude, elle guide mon sexe et le laisse épouser sa féminité chaude et douce, tandis qu'elle glisse sur moi. J'envahie alors profondément son corps et nous nous retrouvons soudés l'un à l'autre. Plus proche que nous ne l'avons jamais été.

Le mouvement de son corps me coupe le souffle. C'est bon et douloureux à la fois. Je lui tiens la taille, mais, c'est elle qui décide du rythme. Je ne maitrise rien de son va et vient sur moi. Alors je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par cet assaut sensuel et répété. J'oublie tout. Mes sens ne sont plus concentrés qu'en un seul point de mon corps et je ne peux retenir cet afflux qui me bouleverse. Je laisse exploser mon plaisir en elle.

J'ouvre les yeux et lit sur ses lèvres la même satisfaction. Seules nos respirations puissantes et saccadées couvrent le silence.

Lentement elle s'échappe de mon corps et s'abandonne, lascive près de moi. Je jette le préservatif. Puis tendrement, je me retourne vers elle pour l'accueillir dans mes bras. Nos corps humides s'épousent parfaitement. De longs baisers viennent sceller le moment.

Et c'est ainsi, sa tête posée sur mon épaule, que nous nous endormons.

C'est le jour, mais plus encore les caresses de Lana sur mon torse qui m'éveillent.

A peine mes yeux ouverts, vient-elle déposer de petits baisers sur mes lèvres.

\- Bonjour, murmure t-elle pour m'accueillir dans cette nouvelle journée.

\- Mumm... bonjour

Oui, c'est une belle journée.

\- Merci. J'espère que cela a été aussi bon pour toi que cela l'a été pour moi. me sourit-elle.

\- Mmmm... pas bon, non... délicieux.

Elle se colle à moi m'embrasse soudain avec passion. Mon corps s'échauffe. Je m'enhardis et la renverse sur le dos. Doucement, en ne cessant pas de l'embrasser, je caresse sa peau. D'un main posée sur mon cœur, Lana me freine et prend à nouveau un étui dans le tiroir de son chevet.

A peine l'ai-je mis, que je m'insère lentement en elle. Il est curieux de voir comment ces mouvements qui m'étaient inconnus, s'effectuent avec facilité.

Pas de mode d'emploi. Juste du désir. Rythme ancestral de mouvements réguliers et répétés...

Le soleil est désormais bien haut, pourtant, même s'il ne donne pas directement dans sa chambre, sa clarté nous fait se lever. Il est tout de même plus de 11h00. Nous passons ainsi le reste de la matinée et le début d'après-midi ensemble. La promenade que nous avons effectué, main de la main, était des plus romantiques. Instant de tendresse, après l'amour.

Je me retrouve maintenant seul dans mon appartement. Face à quelque vérité qu'il n'est pas si bon de reconnaître.

Oui. J'ai énormément d'affection pour elle. C'est la meilleure personne que je connaisse, avec qui il est agréable de partager son temps. Mais, sa vie ? Non, c'est certain.

Je sais, nous sommes encore jeunes, et elle ne m'a demandé aucun engagement. Mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être totalement honnête en continuant d'entretenir notre relation sous cette forme. Que ce soit pour elle, comme pour moi. Il me manque quelque chose. Et je sais très bien quoi. Ce n'est pas d'une fille que je veux. Je veux un homme. Pour parfaire ce plaisir d'être à deux. J'en suis intimement convaincu, maintenant.

J'ai éprouvé du plaisir. Indéniablement, c'était agréable. Mais, ce n'est pas pour moi.

Comment vais-je pouvoir le lui dire, maintenant ?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE 3

Mon quotidien semble toujours le même. Semaine après semaine. Rien ne change. Laisser venir...

Cette marche dans le parc est sereine. Main dans la main. Lana ne parle pas. C'est presque inhabituel. Alors, je me lance :

\- Ça va ? Tu ne dis pas un mot ce soir.

 _Mauvaise idée_.

Lana ralentit et s'arrête. A présent, elle me fait face. Ses cheveux sont détachés et flottent autour de son visage, portés par une légère brise. Je sais qu'elle est jolie. La douceur qui anime son visage s'enfuie et laisse place à de l'incertitude. Elle prend ma main droite libre, et serre à présent les miennes dans les siennes. Avec douceur.

\- Shaun, je...

Elle cherche du regard quelque chose que je ne saisie pas. Elle ne semble pas trouver satisfaction.

\- Marchons encore un peu, veux-tu ?

\- Bien sûr.

 _Laisser faire. Rien qui ne s'annonce de bon._

C'est elle qui, après avoir lâché ma main, mène la marche en me tirant légèrement par celle restée prisonnière de la sienne, un pas devant moi.

\- On s'assoie là ? Tu veux bien ?

\- Ok, cool.

Ce sont les seuls mots qui sortent de ma bouche sèche. j'ai l'air calme. Mais mon coeur bat la chamade.

\- Shaun, je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour toi...

\- Qu... Quoi ? J'ai raté quelque chose ? Je... Je m'excuse pour l'autre nuit. Tu sais, c'était ma première fois. Je...

\- Non ! Shaun. C'était très bien. Tu étais très bien. Ecoute ! ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que... je ne crois pas que je sois la bonne personne.

Sans crier, Lana s'exprime avec un peu de colère dans le voix. Elle poursuit :

\- J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Mais j'attend plus que cela. Tu es avec moi sans conviction. Je dois pouvoir passer à autre chose. Et... et j'ai beau attendre. Je vois bien que tu ne décides pas.

\- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je n'ai rien vu venir. Tout concentré sur mes états d'âme.

\- Non. Pas encore.

\- Quoi ? Pas encore ! Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Tu n'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

\- Je n'ai personne d'autre. Moi.

\- Allons, Shaun. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Je vaux mieux que ça.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Et puis, quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait.

\- Je n'ai rien fait ! Je répète à voix haute, espérant que cela justifie tout.

\- D'accord, d'accord. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Mais, je vois que si je ne prend pas les choses en mains, cela peut durer un moment comme ça... - Ecoute !

Poursuit-elle, sans colère mais avec un soupir. On dirait qu'elle explique des choses d'adultes à un enfant. Je la regarde sans la voir, concentré sur ce qui va suivre.

\- Je suis bien avec toi. Mais... bien, ça ne me suffit pas. C'était cool, tous les deux. Mais je ne crois pas que tu me désires. Et à force, je pense qu'on devrait rester amis. Le sexe n'apporte rien entre nous.

Elle grimace, comme penaude, en disant cela. Puis, poursuit, intransigeante :

\- Je veux plus que cela. Et... je crois que toi aussi. Peux-tu être honnête avec moi et le reconnaitre ?

\- ...

\- Shaun, murmure t'elle, regarde-moi !

\- Tu... tu me prends de court.

Je savais que cette fille était intelligente.

\- Allons Shaun ! Reconnais-le !

\- Tu me demandes quoi, au juste ?

Non ! Mauvaise question ! Ne pas lui tendre la perche. Je n'ai rien à avouer. Elle réplique :

\- Tu veux bien qu'on reste amis ? Juste amis ?

\- D'accord. Je hausse les épaules, vaincu.- Si c'est ce que tu veux.

\- Ce que je veux ? Surprise, elle secoue la tête. - Non, enfin... en tout cas, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Mais, je crois que tu n'es pas capable de savoir ce que toi, tu veux... vraiment. Mais, restons amis. Tu veux ? Ce n'est plus mon problème, maintenant. Tu es un grand garçon, et je crois que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul.

Cette longue tirade pleine d'amertume m'est destinée. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi elle est si en colère après moi. Je n'ai pas changé depuis le début de notre relation. Elle semble pourtant soudainement me reprocher des choses qui ne lui posaient aucun problème avant.

Mais encore une fois, je n'ai pas envie de me battre. Et puis, soyons franc, cela m'arrange. C'est bien qu'elle ait pris les devants. Je n'avais de toute façon, aucun argument à avancer.

\- On reste amis, alors ?

\- Bien sûr, Shaun, répond t-elle avec un petit rire ironique.

Et aussi spontanée qu'a été sa réponse, elle prend mon visage dans ses mains et dépose un léger et vif baiser sur ma bouche.

\- Laisse tomber ! Je crois que je suis fâchée et soulagée à la fois, que ce soit si facile avec toi. Mais, ça va passer. Un truc de fille... Tu peux pas comprendre.

\- Cool.

\- Une dernière chose, Shaun. Si tu croise une fille qui en pince pour toi. Laisse-là passer son chemin. Evite de lui briser le cœur.

Je n'ai rien à répondre à cela.

Alors, je me lève, lui prends les mains pour la serrer dans mes bras. Puis, avec toute l'affection que j'ai pour elle, je passe mon bras autour de son épaules pour rentrer et la raccompagner à son appartement. Je crois que la soirée est finie. Je ne trouve aucun mot, aucune conversation qui pourrait meubler le silence de nos pas. Mais qu'importe. Pas besoin de parler. Tout a été dit.

Ce soir, je ne rentrerai pas chez elle.

Je reste là sur le pas de la porte. Une dernière étreinte qui a l'amertume d'un adieu. Pourtant, nous sommes appelés à nous revoir. Nous partageons suffisamment de cours ensemble. Il semble cependant qu'avec elle, ce sera facile. C'est pour ça que je l'aime bien. Le mec qui prendra son cœur aura une douce vie.

De toute façon, elle n'était pas pour moi. Je m'en rends compte, maintenant. Et lui mentir plus longtemps n'était pas possible. Au nom de ce que nous avons vécu ensemble.

Alors, c'est bien. Je vais pouvoir tourner la page.

Désormais, je vais pouvoir aller de l'avant et être... juste moi... véritablement.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

Plus facile à dire, qu'à faire !

Je sais. Rien n'a changé. La terre continue de tourner. Je vais devoir découvrir un monde nouveau. Ce n'est pas sans crainte. Même si je me sens plus fort d'admettre qui je suis profondément, de nouvelles peurs s'insinuent en moi :

Je suis blanc, californien, je ne suis pas dans la dèche. Avant, c'était la normalité, la facilité. Tout était simple. Mais, j'ai tout à découvrir.

Mon homosexualité n'est pas quelque chose que j'ai choisi. Juste une question d'orientations sexuelles. Rien de bien extraordinaire. Les gens sont bourrés de fantasmes inavouables. Homme ou Femme.

Alors, je suis en colère. Je trouve cela injuste d'être obligé "d'avouer" mon homosexualité. Comme si je devais avoir honte. Comme si j'avais quelque chose à me faire pardonner.. Ça me révolte. Comme si les hétéros étaient irréprochables. Et enfin quoi ! Mes tendances sexuelles ne regardent personne.

Et puis, je ne suis encore sur de rien. Jusque là, je n'osais reconnaitre ce sentiment étrange que je pouvais avoir en présence de d'autres hommes. Ce n'était pas systématique. Il faut bien que je le reconnaisse. Le pouvoir de l'esprit. Le déni. Mais même. Attention. Il n'a jamais été question de sauter sur tout ce qui bouge, de masculin. Loin s'en faut. Mais, je reconnais que mon sang a chauffé. Au sport. Sur la plage. Bah quoi ? Y a pas de mal à mater. Et puis, il y a eu Lana. Cela m'a rassuré. De sortir avec elle. C'était si simple.

Maintenant, tout cela est derrière moi. J'accepte qui je suis. Il faut que j'apprenne à vivre avec. Avec moi.

Pourtant...

Je sais que je vais devoir un jour ou l'autre aborder le sujet avec ma famille. Je sais : j'y ai déjà songé. Je commencerai par Gabe. Ce sera le plus facile. C'est Larry, mon beau-père, dont je redoute la réaction. Quoique, je suis totalement autonome et indépendant, désormais ; je me dois de le lui dire. Pour maman. Et ce serait pire encore, s'il l'apprenait de quelqu'un d'autre que d'un membre de sa famille. Le principal intéressé, qui plus est.

Enfin... je n'en suis pas là. Je dois d'abord vivre une expérience. Un coming-out mérite d'être sûr.

Il y a les autres, mes amis. Mais, je n'en n'ai pas tant que ça. Et puis, ils ont le même âge que moi et me connaissent. Je crois qu'ils ont l'esprit ouvert. Enfin, j'espère...

Il y a tant d'autres choses qui me font peur : la maladie, la sexualité et même l'amour. Comme si tout devenait plus proche et plus inaccessible, à la fois.

L'amour...

Cela ne semble déjà pas si facile pour les hommes qui aiment les femmes. Alors qu'ils ont un choix incalculable. Dois-je déjà me désespérer de ne jamais pouvoir trouver l'âme sœur ? Je sais. C'est idiot de s'en préoccuper déjà. Mais j'aimerais avoir droit à ma part de bonheur, pour mon bref passage sur terre. Quelqu'un avec qui on est en harmonie. Mon égal. Quelqu'un qui me ferait vibrer. Chaque jour...

En attendant de rencontrer ce mec qui est fait pour moi...

C'est, ou ce sera peut-être plus simple que je ne le crois. Mais, c'est clair que je vais devoir mener quelques combats avant que tout ne soit parfait.

Oh ! Et puis, assez de tergiversations ! Un peu d'action me fera du bien.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPITRE 5

Il faut que j'avance dans ma vie d'homme. Les expériences vont me forger.

Celle que j'ai décidé de vivre n'est pas la plus facile, mais il faut bien se lancer un jour. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Je suis un homme.

Le type à l'entrée de la discothèque me laisse entrer.

J'ai l'impression désagréable de passer un examen de passage. Et plus désagréable encore, quand je vois le sourire qui se dessine à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Il croit quoi ? Il n'a pas idée du cran qu'il m'a fallu pour me décider à entrer dans cette boîte réputée. Et moi, je n'ai aucun idée de ce que je vais y trouver. Je n'en peux plus d'avoir autant cogiter. Plusieurs fois que je traine dans les parages, espérant y voir des signes précurseurs du genre humain que je vais y rencontrer. J'étais ridicule à tourner dans le quartier, certains soirs. Tapis, le long du mur, à l'abri des regards, des lumières de la rue.

Même ce soir, cela fait plus d'une heure que j'hésite. Après avoir passé autant de temps, au volant de ma voiture garée, une rue plus loin.

De toute façon, je n'ai aucune autre inspiration que de franchir le pas d'une discothèque de gay pour en côtoyer. Je ne vais tout de même pas afficher un petit drapeau arc en ciel sur moi ou ma Ford.

Il n'empêche. C'est une expérience à tenter. Comment les autres ont-ils fait ?

Mais là... j'y suis. Je ne sais pas ce que j'imaginais trouver.

La musique rythmée m'envahie dès la porte passée. Elle apaise mes battements de cœur. Le tempo et les sonorités prennent lieu et place de mes angoisses. J'essaye d'avoir l'air le plus naturel du monde. Comme si quelqu'un me prêtait attention. Je me sens ridicule. Si ce n'est l'extrême majorité d'hommes qui dansent, on pourrait croire à n'importe quelle boite.

Bon, j'exagère un peu. Il y a quand même quelques types torse nu. Et le frôlement, voir le frottement de certains autres, est sans équivoque. Cela ne laisse aucun doute sur la nature des relations qui se nouent ici.

Inconnu parmi tant d'autres, je me faufile. J'avance. Je me fonds dans la masse par mon mimétisme corporel. Je danse et je me trémousse. La musique est entrainante et dynamique.

Alors, j'oublie tout. Qui je suis, où je suis, et pourquoi je suis ici. Je me laisse envahir par cette douce torpeur rythmée.

Je bouge mon corps, encore et encore. Il est bon se s'oublier dans la musique. J'aime ça. C'est elle qui m'inspire quand j'écris. Et là encore, elle est mon amie. Elle m'enveloppe et me permet de lâcher prise.

La mélodie change. Le morceau que j'entends évoque quelque chose de plus sensuel. Je ferme les yeux, préférant laisser venir à moi la surprise, plutôt que l'attente.

Je ne sais pas y faire. Hors de questions de regarder partout. Je ne suis pas là pour épier, ni pour apprendre. Je suis là pour découvrir. Vérifier.

J'ai confiance. Je me sens dans mon élément. C'est plutôt une surprise. Je ne pensais pas ça si facile.

Un homme s'approche et se colle à moi. Ses bras m'enlacent et sa bouche me murmure à l'oreille :

\- Je t'offre un verre ?

 _Pourquoi pas..._

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Nous nous approchons du bar. Les lumières du comptoir me font réaliser qu'il n'est pas super beau et un peu trop âgé à mon goût. J'espère que ce n'est pas un signe. Le premier mec que j'attire est un vieux !

\- Je m'appelle Brad, et toi ?

\- Shaun.

\- C'est la première fois que tu viens ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Si toutes mes réponses sont aussi laconiques, il va me trouver insipide. Qu'importe.

\- Tu sais, on ne se connait pas tous, mais...

\- Ça se voit tant que ça ?

\- Un peu. Tu te la joue trop perso. Ouvre les yeux et profite. Choisis ! Y a plein de célibataires ici. Tu crois quoi ?

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça.

\- Ah bon ! Alors, qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je... - Je n'ai pas envie de lui expliquer - ... je danse, c'est tout.

\- C'est ça ! rit-il.

\- Eh ! Tu me l'offres ce verre, je voudrais retourner danser.

Je ne me connaissais pas cet aplomb. Mais, je ne suis pas dupe, c'est juste pour cacher ma gêne et ma honte.

\- Ok, ok.

Je bois ma bière sans le regarder et jette enfin un coup d'œil aux "mâles" présents.

Il y a beaucoup de monde ici. Je suis surpris de la diversité de cette gente masculine réunie sur la piste. Il y en a pour tous les goûts. Du plus viril au plus fragile. Quelques uns sont splendides. Comme tout doit leur être facile...

Mais je ne suis pas là pour faire du shopping. Je ne recherche rien. Je voulais juste voir. Juste savoir. Je ne suis pas différent de tous ces gars. Ils ont simplement plus d'expériences que moi. Ce qui n'est pas difficile, puisque la mienne se résume à rien. Lana ne compte pas.

Mais je suis fier de moi. C'est bon. Je l'ai fait. J'ai franchi le pas . Alors, à nouveau, je laisse la musique m'envahir et je danse. Encore et encore, un bon moment, j'oublie tout, ayant abandonné Brad. Je crois qu'il a compris que je ne repartirai pas avec lui, ce soir. Ni aucun autre d'ailleurs. Ni soir, ni mec. Non. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas prêt. En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Mais, rien ne presse.

Alors je danse encore. Se fatiguer. S'épuiser pour oublier pourquoi je suis là. Mais il est temps de rentrer. Maintenant, je sais. Je souris.

Forcer un peu la chance. Rencontrer des hommes. Advienne que pourra.

J'ai été capable de venir et d'affronter mes démons.

L'air frais de la nuit me rattrape. Je serre mon blouson contre moi. Je soupire en fermant les yeux. Je souris. Je marche vers ma voiture. Mais, je m'arrête un instant et me retourne vers l'entrée parée de ses néons. Puis, je repars, gonflé à bloc.

Je pourrai désormais revenir...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPITRE 6

\- T'es pas cap !

\- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

Dennis me montre, d'un balancement de la tête vers l'arrière, un attroupement devant le mur du couloir de la fac.

Je m'approche, aussi curieux et commun que tous ces autres étudiants.

Une affiche.

Voilà ce qui mobilise tant de monde. Je lève un sourcil. Mais, la lecture de ce qui est inscrit, me subjugue. Je reste scotché devant. Je suis stupéfait. Elle a été rédigée pour moi !

Le département littérature lance un appel à candidature. En partenariat avec une maison d'édition. Rien que cela !

Le challenge s'adresse à tout étudiant inscrit à la fac. Rédiger un livre sous forme de nouvelle. Une seule. Un jury composé de profs, de quelques rédacteurs de la maison d'édition et même d'étudiants, en retiendront deux. A gagner : La publication de son livre... Je n'en crois pas mes yeux pas mes yeux. Etre publié !

La seconde place obtient un séjour - tous frais payés - à N.Y. pour assister à un salon littéraire.

Rien à voir...

Il va falloir que je me bouge.

Pas cap ?

C'est ce que Dennis et tous les autres vont voir !

Depuis le temps...

Bien évidemment, j'ai déjà écrit. J'adore ça. Mais une véritable nouvelle ? Qui tient la route ? Qui pourrait être publiée ? Jamais ! Personne n'a véritablement lu ce que j'ai déjà rédigé. Alors, il va falloir que je sois audacieux. Précis. Et, inventif. Ils vont voir ce qu'ils vont voir...

Je marche dans la rue. La nuit tombe peu à peu. Et les lumières de la ville viennent, une à une, faire place à la pâleur bleutée du crépuscule.

Je suis seul. Mains dans les poches et capuche de mon hoodie gris clair, relevée sur mes cheveux ras. Tête baissée lorsque je traverse la rue, je relève les yeux à l'affût de quelque chose. J'observe. Je scrute. Les lieux. Les gens. Je me fais bousculer, tant je suis peu attentif à là où je me dirige. Peu importe. Je regarde sans voir. Je cherche...

Une idée, prémices de quelque suggestion..., d'une quelconque étincelle... de génie ? J'ébauche un sourire, qui doit s'apparenter plus à une grimace. J'attends. J'espère trouver - ici - maintenant - l'inspiration.

L'enjeu est grand...

Etre édité. Avoir écrit un livre, une nouvelle. Quelque chose de suffisamment tangible et d'accrocheur pour que je sois sélectionné.

Les autres seront mon inspiration, ma source. Un peu de suspense. Pas quelque chose de noir, mais de sombre. D'humaniste. Qui parle de tout un chacun, d'un homme ordinaire... ou d'une femme. Quelque chose que je connais, mais qui ne me ressemble pas.

Alors je marche.

Mais non.

Décidément, ce n'est pas ce soir que je débuterai mon écriture. Le délai n'est pas si long. Il va falloir me bouger.

Ça y est ! La musique dans le casque sur mes oreilles m'inspire.

Je suis tranquillement installé à la petite table de mon salon. Pianotant sur mon clavier.

Je n'ai pas de titre. Pas de logique. Mais j'écris.

Mon personnage principal prend forme. Prend vie. Quelqu'un qui me ressemble. Mais pas trop. Qui exprime ses aspirations et qui va vivre quelque chose d'extraordinaire, enfin pour quelqu'un d'ordinaire comme lui. Rien de compliqué. Je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour cela. Je laisse la science fiction ou les romans historiques pour les autres...

Je veux que les autres s'attache à mon "héros". Que le lecteur se reconnaisse en lui.

Voilà ! Ça y est ! J'écris et je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Il faut que cela sorte. Devienne concret et que les mots donnent une existence à ce type.

Fin.

Enfin !

Après quelques semaines d'acharnement littéraire, voilà mon premier écrit achevé. Des heures et même quelques nuits où je n'ai eu de cesse d'aligner les mots, de me relire, de corriger les fautes et de donner un sens, une ligne conductrice à mon personnage et à ce que je lui ai fait vivre.

Oui. Il a été enivrant et jouissif de concevoir des situations que je ne vivrai certainement jamais.

Mais, qu'il a été difficile, tout autant, de me satisfaire. De mettre de l'ordre dans les chapitres. De corriger les fautes. De tenir une trame - de tenir la route.

Sans personne pour me guider. Sans personne avec qui en discuter. Cela a quelque chose de très prétentieux ! Que de ne faire confiance qu'à soi. Mais, je suis joueur. Et puis... Qui ? Qui aurait pu me donner un avis clairvoyant ?

De toute façon, je suis satisfait, je l'aime bien ce type : Mon personnage est cool ! Il n'a pas froid aux yeux et affronte ses démons avec détermination. Un peu rebelle, un peu déjanté. J'espère qu'il séduira mes "lecteurs". Une dernière relecture. Quelques retouches et je n'ai plus qu'à l'imprimer.

Ouf! Je suis dans les délais.

Alors, maintenant, soyons fou et montrons au monde ce dont "Shaun" est capable.

Pas cap ? Moi ? tu vas voir !

En espérant, malgré tout, juste qu'ils ne soient pas trop nombreux à avoir eu la même volonté et envie que moi...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPITRE 7

Je suis là, assis à la droite de Larry, en train d'assister sous un soleil de plomb, à la remise de diplôme de mon frangin Gabe.

Je souris. Car rien n'était gagné d'avance. Le voilà, fier comme un paon, à pavaner. Ça, c'est tout lui ! Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de venir. Mais, finalement, mon petit frère méritait bien le déplacement. Sa tenue lui va à ravir. Je me garde ça, pour bien lui ressortir quand il me fera une de ses réflexions à la con sur mes goûts de "princesse". pas toujours assez viril à son goût. Il ne croit pas si bien penser.

Je baisse la tête, tout à ma blague. Je souris. Quoi ! Je ne suis pas moins un homme que lui.

La foule est immense sur cette pelouse. Tant de monde debout comme assis sur ces chaises de plastique blanc. Je pense qu'il y a plus de visiteurs que d'élèves diplômés. Les amis, la famille. Tout ces gens ont une bonne raison d'être ici. Impactés par la vie des autres. Participer à cette instant de reconnaissance sociale. La graduation n'est pas seulement un aboutissement, l'admission du succès d'un apprentissage. Elle marque aussi la fin d'un univers et le commencement d'un nouveau, dans une vie d'adulte et de challenges.

Je regarde et dévisage tous ces hommes, femmes et enfants. Tous ont un lieu affectif avec celle ou celui qui défile sur l'estrade.

J'entends alors le nom de Zack.

Curieux du devenir de ce jeune garçon, que je connais, je lève les yeux. Mon cœur s'accélère... Putain, j'avais oublié combien il est beau !

J'ai surfé avec ce gamin et Gabe. C'est moi qui leur ai tout appris ! Gabe qui n'en finissait pas de réclamer à ce que je l'emmène à chaque fois que je sortais surfer. Avec lui, ce n'était pas un plaisir solitaire. Il n'avait pas huit ans, que mes parents m'obligeaient à le prendre avec moi. Et son copain Zack avec. Une vrai nurserie. Mais contrairement à Gabe, Zack était un gamin cool. Silencieux et discipliné. Des images défilent aussi vite que les vagues sur lesquelles nous avons surfé. Des enfants insouciants ou presque ont laissé place à des hommes en devenir.

Zack...

Ce même garçon, que j'ai connu tout gosse, s'avance. Image d'un jeune homme aussi sérieux et mélancolique, qu'à pu être joyeuse et insouciante, celle de Gabe. Comment ces deux-là peuvent autant être copains défie toutes les lois de l'amitié. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Une année ou plus, peut-être...

Zack se dresse un instant silencieux, ses yeux bleus si limpides défient l'assemblée.

Il ne me voit pas. Mais moi, je ne vois que lui.

Son père est présent, assis non loin de notre famille. Mais, il est seul. Sa femme est morte, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je me souviens de Gabe qui avait évoqué toute la tristesse de son ami. Je comprend mieux ce regard de défi. Je crois qu'il est adressé au monde entier. Sa sœur n'est pas venue. Elle a eu, il n'y a pas si longtemps, un bébé. Un garçon, je crois. Encore un enfant sans père. Qui va s'occuper de cette famille ?

Oh, Zack ! Garçon si ténébreux ! Qu'est-ce que l'avenir te réserve ? Il a quelque chose de si triste et profond, qui me donne l'envie de le serrer contre moi.

Mais, je divague ! Je secoue la tête et hausse les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? C'est un gosse ! Il a l'âge de mon frère ! Il sort juste de l'école. Allez, Shaun ! Mon vieux - c'est le cas de le dire - On a neuf ans d'écart ! Faut croire qu'il est temps que je me trouve quelqu'un.

Trop de soirées en solitaire. Le sexe me manque. Alors, si j'en viens à délirer sur des adolescents...

Bon, d'accord. Zack fait plus vieux, ou en tout cas, plus mature que son âge. Que mon frère. Mais, quand même. Même si la vie ne l'a pas épargné. Je n'avais jusqu'alors, jusqu'à cet instant où mes yeux se sont posés sur lui, pensé à ce garçon. C'est vrai qu'il est splendide. Oublie ! Pourtant, faut reconnaître que c'est vraiment un beau brin de mec. Athlétique. Silhouette forgée par le surf. Il ne doit pas fréquenter les salles de sport, lui. Pas comme Gabe.

Tout le monde se lève et applaudie. Le bruit des claquements de mains me ramène les pieds sur terre. Mon monde n'est pas le sien...

Gabe vient vers nous, après avoir fracassé l'épaule de son ami dans une fière accolade. Zack sourit. C'est chouette. Mon frère lui apporte exactement cette folie et légèreté qui manquent à ce garçon.

Je m'approche de ces deux vainqueurs et surprends leur conversation :

\- Maintenant que t'es diplômé, tu vas pourvoir taguer sans faire de faute d'orthographe.

\- Mumm... Zack se passe la main dans ses cheveux, tête baissée.

 _Mumm, je peux le faire aussi ?_

J'interviens, sans y avoir été convié :

\- C'est pas des dessins que tu réalises, Zack ?

\- Si !

\- Eh frérot ! ...

Un court instant, je lance un regard à Gabe pour m'adresser à lui, pour aussitôt le diriger vers le garçon silencieux. Quel magnétisme !

\- ... A croire que je m'intéresse plus à l'art que toi. C'est ton pote et t'es pas foutu de savoir ce qu'il graffe !

\- Eh ! c'est pas toi qui cours avec lui, pour pas se faire pincer.

\- Heureusement qu'on a nos skates !

\- C'est clair !

Une nouvelle accolade vient souder cette fraternité.

 _Petit pincement de jalousie._

Je détourne mon esprit. Je les laisse. Je ne suis pas à ma place, avec eux. Je commence à faire demi-tour, puis, malgré tout, demande, frondeur :

\- Gabe ! Alors, gamin ! T'es pas peu fier ? hein ?

\- Vas-y ! Dis-le ! T'y croyais pas !

\- Si tu crois que tes études me préoccupaient ! Je laisse ce sale boulot aux parents !

Zack nous quitte pour rejoindre son père. Et j'attrape Gabe, qui est pourtant aussi grand que moi et l'enserre par les épaules.

\- Allez, fêtons ça à la maison ! intervient Larry, qui s'est rapproché de nous.

\- Oui, ça mérite une bonne bière ! J'ironise.

Larry a sorti de sa cave une fameuse bouteille. Je ne crois pas qu'il l'ait fait pour moi. Mais, ça c'est une autre histoire...


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPITRE 8

Je n'y crois pas !

Je suis deuxième !

Nous étions quatorze à avoir présenté un écrit. Quelques pages qui pouvaient même se targuer de porter le nom de "roman".

En tout cas, les quatorze que nous étions avaient franchi avec succès, les épreuves éliminatoires de première lecture sélective.

Mon livre a plu ! Mon premier livre ! Mais pas suffisamment pour être le meilleur. J'ai demandé à rencontrer les lecteurs. C'est comme cela que l'on apprend. Qu'avait le premier de mieux écrit que moi ? Qu'est-ce qui leur avait plus plu.

On apprend de ses erreurs ou de ses faiblesses...

\- Asseyez-vous !... mettez-vous à l'aise. Ce n'est pas un entretien d'embauche que vous passez là !

\- OK.

L'homme assis face à moi, est imposant dans son grand fauteuil de cuir noir. Le bureau, d'un beau bois vernis, met de la distance entre nous. Je me sens petit. Jeune.

J'ai à peine le temps de jeter un regard sur ce grand espace rempli d'étagères, de bouquins et de photographies accrochées au mur, que l'éditeur, celui-là même, partout présent sur chacune d'elles avec divers hommes célèbres ou non, s'adresse à moi :

\- Je tenais à vous rencontrer personnellement. Il est toujours intéressant de découvrir celui qui se cache derrière une œuvre.

 _C'est de mon livre qu'il parle ?_

\- J'ai beaucoup aimé ce que vous avez écrit et ... je comprends mieux en vous voyant.

 _Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre._

\- Oh, allez ! vous êtes gay. N'est ce pas ? Cela se lit dans beaucoup^de vos chapitres.

\- Mais, je...

\- Non. Je sais. Vous n'en parlez pas. Mais, j'ai un flair pour percer les gens à jour et je suis plutôt direct. Tous mes collaborateurs vous le diront...

... Bref, vous vous demandez ce que vous faites là , je suppose.

\- J'avoue. Oui.

 _Je suis bien trop intimidé pour faire des phrases plus longues :_

... désolé. Je sais écrire, mais je ne suis pas à proprement parler un bavard.

\- Pas de problème, ça me convient. Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends de vous.

L'homme porte une chemise, sans cravate et manches retroussées. Il me fait penser à Larry. Même âge. Même prestance d'hommes qui ont réussi, et à qui on ne sait pas dire non.

L'éditeur explique :

\- Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous parler de votre nouvelle. Et ensuite, vous faire une proposition qui ne dépendra que de vous.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- J'ai énormément apprécié votre style littéraire, votre écriture est bonne, fluide. Vous avez du vocabulaire et c'est agréable à lire.

\- Merci.

\- Mais... car bien entendu, il y a un Mais. Sinon, vous ne seriez pas second. Vous n'avez certainement pas écrit là ce qu'il y a de meilleur en vous, dit-il, tout en tapotant mon "livre".

\- J'attends mieux et je pense qu'il y a du potentiel chez vous. Mais votre nouvelle a de terribles défauts.

\- Je... je vous écoute

 _Je me répète, mais j'ai peur que cela fasse mal._

\- Votre histoire est trop fleur bleue. Trop personnelle.

\- Ce n'est pas de moi que je parle.

\- Non ? Alors, trop sensible. Il n'y a pas d'intrigue, pas assez de piquant. Vos personnages sont trop parfaits.. Quelques défauts les auraient rendus plus crédibles, plus humains...

\- Ok,... je ne sais pas quoi vous répondre.

\- Il n'y a rien à répondre. Ce qui est rédigé est fait. Vous ne devez pas avoir de regrets. C'était votre premier écrit, je me trompe ?

\- Non.

\- Alors, n'ayez aucun regrets. Il fallait vous lancer, et vous avez osé le faire et vous avez bien fait. Votre histoire, qui n'en n'était pas vraiment une, ne méritait pas d'être publiée.

 _Ça c'est dit !_

\- Ne le prenez pas mal. Je ne vous aurais pas fait déplacer si je comptais en rester là. Vous pouvez mieux faire. J'en suis intimement persuadé. Alors... comme j'aime dénicher de nouveaux talents et que je crois en vous. Je ne prends pas de risques en vous faisant cette suggestion : Revenez me voir avec un livre. Un vrai. Un qui a une véritable intrigue et qui tienne vos lecteurs en haleine.

\- Inspirez-vous de votre milieu, de votre environnement. Ne me décevez pas. Et là, je m'engage à vous publier. On a toujours besoin de quelque chose de neuf à proposer à nos lecteurs. Et... un petit conseil... Servez-vous de votre homosexualité. Vous toucherez un public plus large. On est à L.A.

\- Bon, je ne veux pas vous faire perdre votre temps, et le mien est précieux. Alors, mettez-vous y dès maintenant. La balle est dans votre camp...

Il est déjà debout et me serre la main. Je crois que je n'en saurai pas plus aujourd'hui.

\- Ah, si ! me dit-il en gardant la porte de son bureau légèrement ouverte, après m'y avoir raccompagné.

\- Voyez avec ma secrétaire pour les formalités de votre séjour à New York, et profitez-en pour étudier ce que les autres font. Ne les plagiez pas, mais inspirez-vous de ce que vous aurez aimé y lire. Allez ! bon courage. Je ne vous dis pas à bientôt, mais au revoir.

Et me voilà seul, décontenancé, et de l'autre côté de cette porte déjà refermée.

J'ai du mal à réaliser qu'une opportunité vient réellement de s'offrir à moi, d'entrer dans ce monde et milieu fermé de littéraires.

Il faut que je fête cela. Comment ?

Une bière et... un tatouage !

Oui, c'est cela même. Pas un dessin. Non. Un mot. Pour un futur écrivain. C'est plutôt une bonne idée ! De belles lettres. Sur le haut de mon bras gauche. Quelque chose d'artistique. Ce n'est pas sur un coup de tête, même si cela y ressemble. Non. Cela fait déjà un petit moment que j'y pense. Mais l'occasion est trop belle. Je mérite cela. Encore une idée qui va appauvrir mes rares économies.

Je bois ma bière dans un bar. Vite fait. Seul. Puis, encore une fois, je m'arme de courage. Je n'attends plus et, avant que ma détermination ne s'affaiblisse, je pousse la porte de la devanture du tatoueur, de la tatoueuse...


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPITRE 9

Je rêve.

C'est doux, chaud, cotonneux et sensuel. Je ne sais ce dont je rêve, mais le bien que cela me procure est immense et bien réel.

Un souffle, un instant, et me voici éveillé. Dans le prolongement de mon sommeil, des caresses viennent accueillir mon réveil.

J'ai les yeux encore fermés. Mais, je suis tout à fait conscient, désormais. C'est ainsi que je laisse Ryan poursuivre sa tendre exploration. Car, ce ne peut être que lui. Même s'il a pris lieu et place d'une quelconque chimère attachée à Morphée.

Je ne bouge pas. Ma respiration seule me trahit. La sensation est si douce, de cette main, glissée sous mon tee-shirt, qui cajole, tour à tour, mon dos, mes reins et mes fesses. Je suis allongé sur le coté, dos à Ryan. Lui est tourné vers moi, me semble t'il.

Sa main droite parcourt, d'un frôlement, ma peau, qui s'électrifie à son contact. Mon ventre se tend, et mon désir se manifeste sous le tissu dressé de mon boxer. La couette, qui nous recouvre tout deux, désormais, est l'écrin de ce moment volé.

Je me suis couché seul dans ce grand lit, et nous voilà deux, dans un instant voluptueux, comme je n'aurais pu en rêver de plus agréable.

Ce n'est pas des massages que Ryan me fait. Non. Ce sont bien des caresses. Il parcourt d'une main ferme le haut de mon dos, longe la frontière de mes épaules, puis mon cou et redescend doucement en suivant la ligne creuse de ma peau. C'est d'une caresse experte qu'il frôle lentement le creux de mes reins pour emprisonner avec fermeté mes fesses. Oh, dieu que c'est bon ! C'est érotique à souhait, sensuel et doux. Je ne dis rien. Prisonnier de mon désir. Et du sien. Je me laisse bercer et envahir par ces sensations nouvelles, inconnues jusqu'alors.

Je ne répond plus de mon corps, qui frissonne. D'une fièvre sensuelle, qui me fait haleter.

Je me soulève légèrement du drap pour que Ryan puisse me libérer de l'emprise de mon boxer et laisser ainsi ma peau nue, accessible à plus de caresses encore.

Ryan s'enhardit de mon consentement tacite.

Désormais, son corps épouse le mien. Il est si proche de moi que je sens son désir tendu sur ma hanche. Mon cœur oublie un instant de battre, et mon corps est plus chaud encore de cette sensation partagée. Sa main s'aventure sur mon torse. Je voudrais qu'elle descende. Mumm... Je la voudrais plus bas encore.

Mais mon impatience rend mon désir plus grand. Je crois qu'il le sait. Car il poursuit sans pitié ses caresses, sans s'aventurer au sud de mon nombril. Que dois-je faire pour qu'il réponde à mon désir ?

Je le sens pourtant, tout contre moi, aussi tendu que je le suis.

Mais c'est bon, si bon.

Impatient, je retire mon tee-shirt et libéré de ma dernière entrave, je me retourne sur le dos pour m'offrir à lui, sans pudeur. Les bras au-dessus de la tête et les yeux toujours clos.

Je ne suis pas prêt à les ouvrir. Je veux que ces instants ne soient plus tard, que souvenirs de sensations, de sensualité. Je veux oublier que c'est un homme qui me procure ce plaisir. Même s'il ne pourrait en être autrement.

Il sait quoi faire. Il sait répondre à mes attentes : il parcourt mon corps aux points les plus sensibles que seul un homme peut si facilement deviner.

Ryan se soulève un peu et prend possession de mes lèvres d'un profond baiser.

Je trouve, avec étonnement, encore mon souffle, alors que j'avais déjà tant de peine à respirer.

Il caresse avec légèreté ma joue, tandis que notre baiser n'en finit pas.

D'instinct, je me positionne pour le recevoir en moi.

\- Tu es sûr ? me murmure t'il à l'oreille.

Non. Je ne suis sûr de rien. Mais mon corps semble déterminer à aller jusqu'au bout, là où la raison m'abandonne. Qu'importe ! Il faut une première fois. Et c'est maintenant. C'est Ryan que je veux. Alors qu'il y a moins d'un jour que je le connais.

J'ouvre les yeux, pour faire face à cet homme qui, après avoir mis un préservatif, pénètre en moi. Aucune pudeur ne vient retenir mon cri. Chaque assaut est douloureux, inconfortable, et pourtant, intense et chaud, à la fois. Je me cambre sans retenue.

Mes yeux sont rivés dans les siens, sombres de désir. Mes ongles incrustent sa chair, tandis que son va et vient s'accélère.

Je n'en peux plus et ne veux surtout pas que cela cesse...

Lorsqu'enfin, un râle commun vient clore ce corps à corps, qui nous épuise tous deux.

Je ne sais comment Ryan s'est retrouvé nu à son tour. Mais, lorsqu'il se sépare de moi et se couche avec souplesse à mes cotés, je m'accorde un instant, yeux fermés, pour accepter cette jouissance que mon corps s'est vu offrir.

Sensation nouvelle et primitive. Attendue depuis si longtemps. Pas d'amour. Non. Juste un besoin viscéral de s'unir.

Chaque parcelle de ma peau est détendue et électrique, pourtant.

Hyper-sensibilisé, je sursaute lorsque sa main effleure mon torse. Dans un mouvement presque brusque, j'arrête son geste. Enfin, j'ose ouvrir les yeux et me retourne vers lui. Il n'est que sourire. Ses yeux pétillent de satisfaction.

Aucune honte ne vient troubler l'instant. Aucun regret.

Alors, pour la première fois, je m'aventure à caresser ce torse ferme et masculin.

C'est une sensation curieuse pour moi. De passer mes doigts dans le fin duvet blond qui recouvre ses pectoraux. C'est à son tour ainsi de fermer les yeux. Savourant le moment. Et j'apprend avec délice, qu'il est aussi bon de donner que de recevoir...

Juste un instant de tendresse et de reconnaissance. Ma façon de lui dire Merci.

C'est ma première fois et c'était délicieux. C'est exactement cela que j'ai toujours souhaité, alors que ma raison l'avait toujours tue.

Cette expérience est nouvelle... et les prémices de futurs délices.

Car je sais aussi que c'est l'unique fois avec lui.

Même si cela ne voulait rien dire : nous ne sommes pas attachés l'un à l'autre. Nous avons chacun tiré profit de cette escapade sensuelle et érotique.

Mon vol me ramène ce soir, à l'autre bout des USA, sur une côte de sable, qui voit une autre mer, un autre océan. Rien ne semble donc me faire imaginer revoir cet homme, qui vit à des milliers de kilomètres de moi.

Rencontre inespérée...


End file.
